


Prompt Fill - You Owe Me A Kiss

by lost_n_stereo



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: "I want to take you out on a real date.""As opposed to all of the fake dates we've been on?"Nick and Sabrina Tumblr Prompt Fill





	Prompt Fill - You Owe Me A Kiss

“I want to take you out on a real date.”

Sabrina starts when Nick comes up behind her, hands on her hips and his voice a playful whisper in her ear.

“As opposed to all of the fake dates we’ve been on?”

Her boyfriend rolls his eyes, grabs the Herbalism and Sacred Geometry books out of her arms so he can hold her hand. “I mean, I want to take you on a mortal date.”

“And what does that entail, exactly?” She asks as they make their way through the foyer, pausing to wave to Prudence and Ambrose, who are laughing and kissing in a corner.

Nick opens the door leading outside and falls into step beside her. “I was hoping you’d tell me. Being half mortal and all I figure who else better to teach me?”

She stops and faces him and, as always, is surprised to see the intensity in his deep brown eyes. Nick always looks like he’s ready to pounce on her, but whether he wants to kiss her or devour her she’s never quite sure. She’s made it a mission not to compare him with Harvey but in moments like these, when he’s staring at her like he is, it’s hard not to think about the fact that no one has ever looked at her like that before.

With wonder and adoration, fierce loyalty and total devotion.

Nick looks at her like she’s everything and it both excites and terrifies her.

“I haven’t really been on that many actual _dates_ ,” she admits. “When I used to go out with Harvey…” She cringes. “Sorry, I don’t mean to bring him up all the time.”

Nick chuckles, reaches for her face with his free hand and drops a kiss to her forehead. “He was your boyfriend for a long time, Spellman, and still a big part of your life. It would be silly to pretend that’s not the case.” He pulls back to look her in the eye. “You were saying?”

“When I used to go out with Harvey it was mostly group outings. The diner with us, Roz and Theo or all night dollar horror movies at the Paramount. But I know what I’ve seen in romantic comedies…”

His smile is brilliant when he bends down to kiss her once, twice on the lips. “Maybe we can learn together?”

Their fingers weave together as they head towards the woods that will lead them back to her house. “I’d like that.”

***

She’s tried on five different outfits already, and by tried on she means she did a little twist in the mirror and didn’t like anything her mind conjured up.

“Why am I so nervous?” She asks Salem, who meows twice in response. “I know that, Salem. He’s my boyfriend and he’s going to like whatever I wear but still, this feels different.”

A knock sounds on the front door downstairs at exactly six and she squeaks, makes a quick turn into a black skirt and short sleeved lace top. She touches up her lipstick and blushes when she thinks about how he might kiss it off late so she makes sure she tosses the capped stick in her bag before heading downstairs.

Nick’s standing in the foyer, laughing with Ambrose over something she can’t hear. His eyes shoot up to hers and there it is again, the intensity that makes the air between them crackle.

“Sabrina, you look incredible.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Nicholas.”

He raises an eyebrow as she gives him a quick once over. Dark jeans and a black ribbed sweater, silver watch gleaming on his wrist and the faint hint of cologne makes him even more devilishly handsome than usual.

“So what devious plans do you two lovebirds have for this evening?” Ambrose asks absentmindedly as he checks a text on his phone. “Raising the dead, perhaps?”

Nick laughs and reaches for her hand. “Dinner and a movie, actually. We’re going total mortal tonight.”

Ambrose rolls his eyes. “Sounds positively dreadful. Have fun.”

Sabrina follows Nick out the door and down the steps, stopping at the bottom when she sees a cherry red vintage convertible sitting in the driveway,

“Nick, this is beautiful. Where did you get it?”

He grins, pulls open the passenger door and kisses her cheek before closing it once she’s in. “A warlock never tells. I said the date was going to be magic free but made no promises on the preparations.”

The ride to the theater is thrilling, with the music loud and the top down. The air is still winter cold even though it’s spring but she doesn’t notice with Nick’s warm hand resting on her bare knee.

He picks a romantic comedy, which she teases him for relentlessly.

“We could have watched horror or even action, you know,” she says as she reaches for the popcorn bucket on the counter. Nick grabs the candy and their sodas and follows her into the theater where they find their seats quickly. The theater is practically empty despite the fact that it’s a weekend and she briefly wonders if this was another one of his _preparations._

“This is a date, Spellman. And my research into the mortal world of dating says that a romantic movie is the perfect setting for a nice evening out.”

“And where did you do this research, exactly?” He just smirks and she laughs. “Oh, right. A warlock never tells.”

The movie is cute, if a little boring, but it’s sweet the way he holds the popcorn bucket for her and hands her a napkin to wipe the butter off her fingers. They go to dinner afterwards, at a little Italian restaurant she’s never been to, and talk about everything and nothing over pasta and endless breadsticks.

She can’t wipe the smile off her face as he drives them back to her house.

“This is the most fun I’ve ever had on a mortal date,” Nick says with a smirk, his hands coming to rest on her hips under the jacket he gave her when she got chilly on the ride home.

Sabrina smacks his arm. “Just on a mortal date?”

He shakes his head, moves closer to her until he’s looking down at her. “Any date.”

The air does that crackling thing that it always does when they are in close proximity to each other and she sighs happily. “We should do that more often. I like spending non-magic time with you.”

“Me too,” he says, squeezing her hips once before letting her go. “But I should probably get going. Don’t want your aunts getting mad at me for you breaking curfew.”

“Could always use a little magic,” she says with a sly smile as she hands him back his jacket. “Turn back the clock, say, thirty minutes or so?”

Nick chuckles, bends down to kiss the tip of her nose. “Goodnight, Spellman.”

He’s halfway down the steps when she calls his name. “Nick? You forgot the most important part of the mortal date.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

She steps down until she’s one step above him, their heights perfectly aligned. “You owe me a kiss.”

Nick grins as he slides one hand on her neck and pulls her flush against him by the hip with the other.

“Well, if the lady insists.”


End file.
